Royal Rose
by lemonyellowsun
Summary: Eu vou te fazer gritar, te fazer gritar! Yaoi com um personagem original.


**Royal Rose**

**O****NE-SHOT.**

Get you love drunk off my hump. My lovely lady lumps,

In the back and in the front,

My lovin' got u.

* * *

><p>Sob o causticante sol do verão grego, a pele molhada do cavaleiro de câncer parecia feita de bronze.<p>

O suor salgado de Mephisto misturava-se as gotas d'água doce do lago Biblos, que deflagrava-se preguiçosamente no centro de uma extensa clareira alguns níveis abaixo da casa de capricórnio. Os trapos úmidos de Máscara-da-Morte estavam esticados sobre a grama, os cabelos escuros enrolavam-se com os ramos contagiantemente verdes do chão da clareira. O cavaleiro nunca fora realmente chegado ao lugar, porém optara por estar ali ao invés de desmaiado sob o mármore espesso de sua casa zodiacal. Ao meio-dia, o sol parecia capaz de torrá-los. Os guardas alertavam uns aos outros que aquele seria, de longe, o verão mais quente da Grécia, e como já era de se esperar, pouco se via dos habituais guardas zanzando pelos arredores da escadaria das doze casas agora. Os que atreviam-se a colocar os pés para fora de suas casas logo buscavam as fontes ou piscinas naturais próximas ao vilarejo.

As árvores murmuravam umas com as outras, através do farfalhar modorrento de suas copas espessas. Máscara-da-Morte abriu os olhos azuis-miosótis. O sol lhe acertou em cheio as pálpebras preguiçosas. Levantou-se, vestindo as calças e ficando as voltas pelo gramado com os pés descalços, afundando os dedos nos ramos gelados. Não deixou-se ficar muito tempo ali, pois logo que a água evaporara de seu corpo e o sol apontava no céu diretamente para a clareira, não haviam mais as sombras das árvores para confortá-lo. Subiu o paredão íngreme que se formava em volta da clareira, no formato de uma cratera, com os pés descalços. A superfície quente e poeirenta das pedras lisas não o afligiam. Ao atingir o cume do paredão, deparou-se com a parte traseira da casa de capricórnio, e logo acima, podia-se ver o alto da casa de aquário. Porém, mesmo aquela distância, o aroma doce e sufocante de rosas fritas podia ser identificado.

Um sorriso atrevido escapou pelos cantos dos lábios escuros de Máscara-da-Morte.

* * *

><p>Os seios cálidos das cortesãs balançavam delicadamente junto a seus movimentos evasivos dentro d'água. Entre elas, um moço esguio, de cabelos loiros e queixo protuberante, ainda tímido, banhava-se em uma grande piscina de água rosada em um salão vazio e arejado. Os raios de sol projetavam-se coloridos através dos vitrais desenhados, criando formas efusivas sobre a superfície clara das paredes da saleta. As portas de bronze polido do recinto estavam escancaradas, e fora da piscina, sentado sob uma poltrona imensa de rosas vermelhas, estava Afrodite, com um olhar entediado. Acompanhava os movimentos tímidos do jovem com os olhos claros, uma manta suave caía-lhe sobre o colo, os cabelos espessos estavam amarrados em uma trança grossa enfeitada com ramos, folhas amarelas e rosas pretas, deixando bem a mostra a pele de porcelana do rosto e os grandes olhos azuis. Se não fosse pela falta de seios e os músculos proeminentes das costas mesmo em sua estrutura andrógena, ele podia ser facilmente confundido com uma virgem. Ele pôs-se de pé e estalou os dedos rosados. A manta caiu sob seus pés, e o som do estalo ecoou pelo salão repetidas vezes. Duas das cortesãs que afundavam-se na piscina graciosamente, em seu balé sensual dentro da água, saíram da piscina apressadas, porém, ainda com suavidade e educação, e uma delas pescou uma bacia de prata com duas esponjas. Ajoelharam-se em torno do cavaleiro loiro e começaram a massagear seu corpo com as esponjas molhadas.<p>

– Estou tão entediado. - Murmurou Afrodite. - Não se pode fazer absolutamente nada de interessante com esse sol lá fora.

– Está ai algo que eu não estava muito afim de encontrar.

A voz comedida de Máscara-da-Morte ecoou pelo salão. Ambas as cortesãs pararam com suas esponjas quando Afrodite afastou-se delas em direção a piscina, e sentou-se sob o mármore enregelado, com as pernas dentro da água rosada da piscina. Encostado no bronze envidraçado das portas do salão, com os braços cruzados sob o peito nu e suado e as faces enrubescidas, estava o cavaleiro de câncer, com os lábios crispados e olhos desafiadores que encaravam um Afrodite nu e tranquilo.

– Andou rolando na lama, por acaso? - Perguntou Afrodite, desgostoso.

– Porquê? - Máscara-da-Morte olhou para sí mesmo, sem notar nada de errado.

– Você está imundo.

– Imundo demais para entrar nessa sua piscina cheirosa? - Máscara-da-Morte desafiou.

Afrodite levantou-se, voltando a seu acento emoldurado por duas cortesãs ajoelhadas, com um tom de confusão marcado no rosto. Máscara-da-Morte correu pelo salão, e jogou-se na piscina, assustando o garoto loiro e o resto do comitê vestal. Quando voltou a superfície, chacoalhou os cabelos molhados e arrancou as calças.

– Você devia me convidar pra vir aqui mais vezes, sabia?

– Imbecil. - Murmurou Afrodite.

– Sério, como você consegue todas essas regalias? - Máscara-da-Morte olhou para o comitê de cortesãs espalhadas pela piscina, que o olhavam com diferentes sentimentos. Algumas pareciam assustadas, outras ofendidas. Eram hetairas, prostitutas luxuosas e na maioria das vezes acompanhantes ou dançarinas, isentando-se de deveres sexuais para com o seu cliente. Além de muito refinadas, também eram bastante caras. - Eu queria algumas dessas pra mim.

Afrodite sorriu. Ele sabia que Máscara-da-Morte o estava testando.

– No momento, só tenho aquele ali para te oferecer. - Afrodite apontou para o jovem loiro, que escondia-se atrás de uma cortesã de cabelos escuros e seios fartos.

Máscara-da-Morte arrastou-se pela água, deixando que suas calças boiassem atrás dele. As sobrancelhas estavam levantadas curiosamente, o canto dos lábios enrugados. A cortesã que escondia o garoto se afastou ruidosamente, e o jovem loiro não teve qualquer tipo de reação.

– Qual é o teu nome garoto? - Perguntou Máscara-da-Morte, com rudeza, a um braço de distância do jovem.

– Brontes. - A voz do garoto falhou. Algumas das cortesãs riram.

– Se você pude-se falar mais alto, talvez eu entenderia. - Máscara-da-Morte sussurrou, como se tivesse um segredo. Afrodite riu.

– Brontes, senhor.

– Ah, sim! Brontes, como o ferreiro? - Máscara-da-Morte perguntou, e o garoto respondeu com um movimento de cabeça.

Mephisto avaliou-o por alguns segundos. O garoto era bronzeado, assim como a maioria dos prostitutos gregos, e sua pele era lisa e isenta de qualquer vestígio de pelos púbicos. Era jovem, e tinha grandes e expressivos olhos escuros. Além disso, tinha uma corrente de ouro trançado em torno do pescoço, semelhante a uma coleira. Parecia apertada. Máscara-da-Morte encenou uma careta.

– Mas ele nem tem tetas! - Reclamou, desgostoso. Deu a volta em torno do garoto, e alisou-lhe as nádegas e pernas com as mãos, em baixo d'água. - E é magro, e duro. Não é macio como uma delas. O que eu vou fazer com isso?

– Digam-me, - Afrodite empinou o queixo, os olhos escorrendo por todas as mulheres do salão. - Quem de vocês aqui nunca foi violada?

Nenhuma se manifestou. Afrodite sorriu para Máscara-da-Morte, que riu ruidosamente, surpreso com o fato do jovem ainda ser virgem.

– Interessante. - Mephisto murmurou. - Mas ainda não me convenceu.

– Que pena. - Afrodite fingiu desapontamento. - É ele, ou nada.

Máscara-da-Morte olhou para o garoto, irritado e indeciso. Puxou-o pelos cabelos, trazendo o ouvido dele até seus lábios.

– Tente me convencer a ficar com você. - Murmurou no ouvido dele.

Afrodite sorriu, e bateu palmas. Todas as cortesãs voltaram a piscina. Aquilo seria divertido.

Máscara-da-Morte soltou os cabelos do jovem. O loiro arrastou-se até o centro da piscina, e em torno dele, todas as cortesãs de posicionaram formando uma meia-lua. Máscara-da-Morte cruzou os braços e aquietou-se.

As cortesãs começaram a bater os braços dentro d'água. Uma delas envolveu o pescoço do garoto com um dos braços e afogou-o. As outras dando voltas em seu próprio eixo com suavidade, e ao centro, o garoto se debatia de maneira encenada. Era um balé aquático onde o garoto era oferecido pelas cortesãs á Mascara-da-Morte, no entanto, ele precisava morrer primeiro, em um ritual sadomasoquista.

Rapidamente, todas pararam, e esconderam-se sob a água rosada da piscina. O garoto, já livre dos braços da cortesã, voltou a superfície. O cabelos molhados escorriam sobre a testa, os olhos estavam fechados e grandes gotas d´água escorriam por seu nariz e peito. Ele levantou os braços, enquanto duas cortesãs subiam de volta a superfície delicadamente em torno dele, roçando seus seios sob suas costelas e esfregando as mãos em seu peito. Em silêncio completo, o comitê começou a dançar sincronizadamente, ambas as cortesãs serviam de apoio para o garoto, que era oferecido a Máscara-da-Morte e puxado de volta para o balé, como se elas o quisessem tentá-lo. As moças esfregavam-se no garoto, puxavam-lhe o cabelo, montavam nele, e em certo momento, ele encenara um ato sexual forçado com uma delas, enquanto as outras lhe arranhavam as costas e puxavam o cabelo. Quando Máscara-da-Morte retraiu-se na piscina com um sorriso espevitado no rosto, Afrodite bateu palmas novamente, interrompendo a encenação.

– Suas hetairas estão de parabéns, Afrodite. - Máscara-da-Morte aclamou a apresentação. - Quanto você quer pelo garoto?

– Não quero dinheiro. Pode ficar com ele. - Afrodite deu de ombros.

Máscara-da-Morte pareceu contrariado, mas ignorou a atitude infantil de Afrodite. Escorregou pela piscina em direção ao garoto, e envolveu a cintura dele com os mãos, mordendo-lhe o rosto. O garoto conteve os gemidos de dor.

– E o que eu vou poder fazer com ele? - Máscara-da-Morte escorregava as mãos ásperas pelo corpo do garoto, por seus cabelos e genitais. Virou-o de costas com rudeza, e começou a roçar em suas nádegas com o pênis rígido. As cortesãs saíram da piscina.

– O que você quiser. - Afrodite crispou os lábios, e fitou o rosto do garoto. Não conteve-se ao ver que os movimentos de Mephisto lhe causavam qualquer tipo de prazer involuntário, por mais que tivesse medo do homem. - Você gostaria de fazê-lo sentir dor?

– Adoraria. - Máscara-da-Morte enrolou novamente os dedos em seus cabelos e mergulhou-o dentro da piscina, ainda encaixando seu membro entre as nádegas de Brontes. Exibia o garoto como se fosse um objeto de provação, e fitava Afrodite com os lábios apertados em regojizo.

Afrodite empinou o queixo delicado, e pôs-se de pé, enrolando-se em seu manto branco.

– Bom divertimento. - Afrodite deu de ombros, e caminhou em direção a porta dos fundos do salão. Seu acento feito de rosas estremeceu, e explodiu. Um punhado de rosas espicharam-se pelo salão, caindo sobre o chão e sobre a água da piscina. As cortesãs acompanharam Afrodite, os cabelos molhados escorrendo sobre os seios, os passos leves emoldurando o som tímido das gotas que escorriam por seus corpos e caíam no chão.

A água rosada tornou-se escarlate. Máscara-da-Morte segurou pela cintura o jovem Brontes, livido, que boiava sobre a água com os lábios abertos e os olhos assustados. Máscara-da-Morte beijou-lhe os lábios com uma suavidade que ele nunca deixaria transparecer na frente de Afrodite ou de qualquer outra pessoa. O jovem retribuiu o beijo, e abraçou o pescoço de Máscara-da-Morte, como se precisasse de algo para se apoiar antes todo o seu sangue escorresse para fora de seu peito.

– Você é realmente muito bonito. - Máscara-da-Morte sorriu, encarando-lhe os olhos escuros com complacência. Desvencilhou-se dele, dando de ombros e deixando-o boiar sob seu próprio sangue, na piscina.

Uma rosa branca apontava-lhe no coração, e ao invés de brotar dali, como uma rosa comum, ela afundava mais e mais em seu peito. Quando a rosa tornou-se rubra, o jovem Brontes fechou os olhos, e deixou-se levar pelo rodamoinho quente e escuro da inconsciência.


End file.
